sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Surge the Lion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Surge the Lion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 18:05, 3 August 2010 Art I've notice that most pages with pictures usually have computer generated pictures.I SUCK at making pictures with art programs. I was wondering if maybe someone could use an art program to redo my pencil sketches. Pictures Sure, I'll redo your pencil sketches if you want ^.^, I probably won't be able to do it straight away because the internet is abit dodgy for me at the moment but I'll be able to start on Saturday. :) Pink-peril 15:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I redid the picture of Surge here The original was abit dark so i'm not sure if i missed anything out. I didn't post it on here because i wanted to see what you thought of it first. Pink-peril 20:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that ^^;, i knew there was something missing but i couldn't see it. No need to be sorry ^^. I'll add/ remove those parts if you want. Pink-peril 10:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Link here I think i got it right this time, but i still wasn't sure about the studs Okay, fair enough. It's probably easier that way ^^; Pink-peril 12:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Third time lucky? Pink-peril 11:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh there was some Wiki maintainence that was going on at all sites, it should be alright to upload now Admins Do you want to be one then? I think I trust you enough not to destroy stuff :D Pink-peril 15:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think i've upgraded you, create a page and then see if you can delete it. That's good then, i wasn't sure if it worked before because it didn't say on the user groups that you are one. But it seems to be fine Pink-peril 14:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yeah ^.^ I'm just hoping that's a good thing I am surprised that we haven't had many trolls yet though =O Edit: Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, did you know that there are two wikis? I found Surge's page on there, It looks different compared to the one on here =3 Pink-peril 16:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Interesting Idea =3 Do you want me to draw it? Or should we do a collab sort of thing where you draw it and I colour it? I don't mind, what suits you I guess =D Pink-peril 17:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll have a go at drawing a pic and post it up =) I was thinking about doing art. I think I chose not to because I liked drawing just as a hobby. I kinda regret not choosing it as it would have been better that what i'm doing now ^^; Pink-peril 11:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't finished it yet ^^; I just need to scan it up and do digital stuff to it yet. Sorry. I also have a picture of Surge and Cari somewhere too, from when you said about Surge giving Cari the doll ^^ Pink-peril 20:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay =D I'm glad someone likes her. Most of the people who i've shown her to think's she's creepy =< Hopefully i'll be able to get the pictures up tomorrow... Hopefully. Pink-peril 21:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC)